Discuție Utilizator:Cybernenea11
Main Page Hello. I saw your message about permission to edit the main page. I have lowered the protection and you should be able to edit it now. -- Wendy (talk) 16 ноембрие 2017 04:24 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18 ноембрие 2017 05:50 (UTC) Hi I don't speak the language but I am trying to help. Do you speak Moldovan? --Chabi (discuție) 5 мартие 2018 16:09 (UTC) :Hello Chabi, welcome back :) Your help is very welcome and greatly appreciated, thank you. :There are a lot of spelling errors in this wiki. My first priority is to fix them all, but process is very slow because at the moment I have very little free time. :In answer to your question, I can read, write and speak Moldovan/Moldavian, Russian and English. —Cybernenea11 (talk) 5 мартие 2018 21:07 (UTC) Priorities Hi! I've been adding several articles and adding new titles. I have a doubt regarding the spelling: When do you write й and when do you write и? For instance Ӂеограф'ие' but Шт'ий'нце? I think that, besides correcting the already existing articles, there should be some priorities in order to improve this Wiki: # Vital articles # Articles related to Moldova and Transnistria Regarding the vital aticles, whenever you have some spare time, could you please translate the names into Moldovan? Regarding the articles related to Moldova, I will create a list of them so that we know where we are standing at. Meanwhile, could you please take a look at: * Советул Супрем ал Републичий Молдовенешть Нистрене * Албания * Ӂеографие * Антролоӂие * Економия Републичий Молдова * Прим-Министрул Републичий Молдова * Историе * Павел Филип * Стеагул Кишинэулуи Thanks --Chabi (discuție) 6 мартие 2018 12:44 (UTC) :It depends on the pronunciation of the word. Letter й''' are pronounced as a short-timing sound of '''и and it's used before and after vowels: а', 'е, и', 'о, у', 'ы, э''' if they are one syllable. Also after the dash (ши-'''й). й''' after '''и in the middle of the word is a very rare case (ф'ий'ка), but at the end of the word is used almost always (стрэбунич'ий'). So correct spelling is: Шт'ии'нце. :It's not an easy task to translate names, but I will try to translate them correctly. And I agree with your observation that priority should be given to the articles related to Moldova and Transnistria. I think that I will have some free time next week. :Everything is correct, except: :*Антролоӂие => Антро'по'лоӂие :*Стеагул Кишинэулуи => Ст'я'гул Кишинэулу'й' :Thank you for your efforts and for your interest in this wiki and language.—Cybernenea11 (talk) 6 мартие 2018 20:05 (UTC) These are some articles that need to be deleted Categorie:Артиколе де штерс Translation Could you please translate this into Moldovan? Улица 25 октября (молд. страда 25 Октомбрие, укр. вулиця 25 Жовтня) — одна из центральных магистралей столицы Приднестровья. Соединяет западную и восточную части Тирасполя — от улицы Правды до Театральной площади. * Приднестровский государственный театр драмы и комедии * Бородинская площадь (Тирасполь) * Привокзальная площадь (Тирасполь) * Собор Рождества Христова (Тирасполь) * Городской стадион (Тирасполь) * Ледовый каток (Тирасполь) * Шериф (спортивный комплекс) * Format:Тираспол Thanks --Chabi (discuție) 14 мартие 2018 10:51 (UTC) :* Театрул де Стат Нистрян де драмэ ши комедие :* Пяца Бородин (Тираспол) :* Пяца Гэрий (Тираспол) :* Катедрала Наштеря Домнулуй (Тираспол) :* Стадионул Орэшенеск (Тираспол) :* Патиноар (Тираспол) :* Шериф (комплекс спортив) —Cybernenea11 (talk) 14 мартие 2018 15:46 (UTC) * Площадь Суворова (Тирасполь): Пло́щадь Суво́рова (до 1992 — Покровская площадь, площадь Сталинской Конституции, площадь Советской Конституции) — главная площадь столицы Приднестровья Тирасполя, расположена в центре города, между улицей Шевченко и Красным переулком. К западу от неё находится здание Верховного Совета ПМР, и Мемориал Славы, к северу — памятник Суворову и ДДЮТ , к югу — примыкающий к набережной Днестра сквер им. Де Волана с памятниками Екатерине Второй, Францу Де Волану, Валентине Соловьёвой и Виктору Синёву. * Улица 25 октября * Улица Карла Либкнехта * Улица Мира * Улица Одесская * Парк Победы * Ботанический сад * Парк имени Кирова * Сквер имени де Волана * Катедрала Наштеря Домнулуй * Покровская старообрядческая церковь * Покровская церковь * Республиканский стадион * Патиноар * Стадионул Орэшенеск * Городской бассейн : Done, Format:Тираспол has been translated. : Text about «Площадь Суворова» I will translate tomorrow. Peace. —Cybernenea11 (talk) 14 мартие 2018 20:38 (UTC) Translation Could you please translate this into Moldovan? :Улица 25 октября (молд. страда 25 Октомбрие, укр. вулиця 25 Жовтня) — одна из центральных магистралей столицы Приднестровья. Соединяет западную и восточную части Тирасполя — от улицы Правды до Театральной площади. Thanks for your help. --Chabi (discuție) 15 мартие 2018 16:38 (UTC) : Done: :Страда 25 Октомбрие (ын русэ: улица 25 Октября, украинянэ: вулиця 25 Жовтня) — уна динтре принчипалеле артере дин капитала Нистренией. Лягэ вестул ши естул Тирасполулуй — де ла страда Адевэрулуй пынэ ла пяца Театралэ. :—Cybernenea11 (talk) 15 мартие 2018 20:57 (UTC) Translation Could you please translate this into Moldovan? * Бороди́нская пло́щадь - одна из главных площадей столицы Приднестровья, старейшая площадь города, являвшаяся на рубеже 18-19 веков центром Тираспольской крепости. * Театра́льная пло́щадь — одна из четырёх площадей столицы Приднестровья. Появилась в 1934 году после открытия в Тирасполе — тогдашней столице Молдавской АССР — драматического театра (архитектор Г. М. Готгельф). * Привокзальная площадь — одна из четырёх центральных площадей города Тирасполя, географически (но не функционально) является его центром. На площади располагается здание Железнодорожного вокзала Тирасполя, рядом с которым расположен центральный автовокзал. Thanks for your help. --Chabi (discuție) 16 мартие 2018 08:40 (UTC) :* Пяца Бородин — уна динтре пецеле принчипале дин капитала Нистренией, чя май веке пяцэ а орашулуй, ла хотарул секолелор 18-19 — чентрул четэций Тираспол. :* Пяца Театралэ — уна динтре челе патру пеце дин капитала Нистренией. А апэрут ын анул 1934, дупэ дескидеря ла Тираспол — пе атунч капиталей РАСС Молдовенешть — театрулуй драматик (архитект Г. М. Готгельф). :* Пяца Гэрий — уна динтре челе патру пеце чентрале але орашулуй Тираспол, дин пункт де ведере ӂеографик (ши ну функционал) есте чентрул орашулуй. Пе териториул пеций се афлэ клэдиря Гэрий де кале фератэ дин Тираспол, ын апропиеря кэрея се афлэ стация чентралэ де аутобуз. :Peace. —Cybernenea11 (talk) 17 мартие 2018 19:59 (UTC) Translation Could you please translate this into Moldovan? * Приднестро́вский госуда́рственный теа́тр дра́мы и коме́дии им. Н. С. Аронецкой — один из первых молдавских театров. * Тираспольский объединённый музей — муниципальное учреждение культуры в городе Тирасполь, столице Приднестровской Молдавской Республики. * Мемориал Славы — главный историко-мемориальный комплекс города Тирасполь, столицы Приднестровской Молдавской Республики. Открыт в 1972 году. * Комплекс включает в себя помимо ледового поля также кафе и гостиницу на 9 номеров. * «Снежинка» — ледовый комплекс в Тирасполе. Комплекс включает в себя помимо ледового поля также кафе и гостиницу на 9 номеров. Мулцумеск --Chabi (discuție) 18 мартие 2018 11:44 (UTC) Is the article about Севастопол up-to-date? --Chabi (discuție) 19 мартие 2018 09:32 (UTC) :* Театрул де Стат Нистрян де драмэ ши комедие «Н.С. Аронецкая» — унул динтре примеле театре молдовенешть. :* Музеул унификат дин Тираспол — о институцие муничипалэ де културэ дин орашул Тираспол, капитала Републичий Молдовенешть Нистрене. :* Мемориалул Глорией — комплексул историко-мемориал принчипал дин орашул Тираспол, капитала Републичий Молдовенешть Нистрене. А фост дескис ын анул 1972. : I'm unfamiliar with the situation in Севастопол, sorry. Peace. —Cybernenea11 (talk) 20 мартие 2018 13:17 (UTC) Articles Could also translate this, please? * Молда́вская Сове́тская Социалисти́ческая Респу́блика — одна из республик Союза Советских Социалистических Республик (2 августа 1940 — 27 августа 1991). Располагалась на крайнем юго-западе Европейской части СССР. На западе граничила с Румынией, на востоке, севере и юге — с Украинской ССР. Площадь 33,7 тыс. км². Население 4 337 тыс. чел. (1989). Столица — город Кишинёв. С 5 июня 1990 года официально называлась Советская Социалистическая Республика Молдова. (which goes here) * Молда́вская демократи́ческая респу́блика, МДР (молд. Republica Democratică Moldovenească, Република Демократикэ Молдовеняскэ, RDM; в советских источниках — Молдавская Народная Республика) — республика на территории бывшей Бессарабской губернии Российской империи, провозглашённая как часть Российской Республики (планировавшейся Российской демократической федеративной республики) 2 (15) декабря 1917 года, как независимая республика 24 января (6 февраля) 1918 года, вошедшая в состав королевства Румыния 27 марта того же года и незаконно ликвидированная указом румынского короля Фердинанда I 10 декабря того же года. (which goes here). :Done. —Cybernenea11 (talk) 23 мартие 2018 13:00 (UTC) Could you translate this please? * История Приднестровья История заселения Приднестровья первобытными людьми насчитывает как минимум 1 миллион лет, что подтверждено обнаруженными в 2010 и 2012 году стоянками древнего человека олдувайской культуры. С древних времён данная территория была населена тирагетами (фракийское племя). В античную эпоху территория Приднестровья была населена фракийцами и скифами. Плиний Старший упоминает тирагетов, гетское племя, живущее на острове Днестра (древнее имя — Тирас), аксиаков и кробизов. В устье реки греки из Милета построили город Тира. Территория Приднестровья была захвачена гуннами. Вероятно, здесь проживали восточные славяне — уличи и тиверцы, но они были потеснены тюрками-кочевниками, половцами и печенегами. В раннем средневековье на территории современного Приднестровья жили славянские племена уличи и тиверцы, а также кочевники-тюрки — печенеги и половцы. Определённое время эта территория была частью Древнерусского государства и Галицко-Волынского княжества, а с 60-х годов XIV века — Великого Княжества Литовского. В 1569 году северное Приднестровье в составе Брацлавского воеводства вошло в Малопольскую Провинцию Короны Польской, позже, в 1648 году, в составе Брацлавского полка в Гетьманщину, в 1684 частично вошло в состав Ханской Украины (со столицей в Ягорлыке, позднее в Дубоссарах), частично в 1712 году в Речь Посполитую. В ходе второго раздела Речи Посполитой отошло к Российской империи. Из современных значимых центров ПМР в состав Польши входили города Рыбница и Каменка. Южное Приднестровье стало частью Золотой Орды в 1242 году, с конца XV века вошло в Крымское ханство, со второй половины XVIII века было подчинено Едисанской орде.В 1770 году Едисанская орда численностью в 8 тысяч татар принимает Российское подданство. По Кючук-Кайнарджийскому договору 1774 года Едисанская орда получает независимость. По Ясскому мирному договору (9 января 1792 года) стало частью Российской империи. Из современных значимых центров ПМР под турецко-татарской властью находились города Дубоссары, Тирасполь, Слободзея. Thanks. --Chabi (discuție) 23 мартие 2018 14:54 (UTC) Translation request Салут! I want to ask if you would be interested in adding translations in Moldovan (or Romanian) into FANDOM Developers Wiki? There are lots of scripts that are used by many wikis and users, which need to be translated. That is why I am writing this post. If you are able and want to help, please check out the link or leave me a message. :) ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 17 дечембрие 2018 14:49 (UTC) :Салут, Quentum! I will try to help with Moldavian Cyrillic translation. Also, do you know if it is possible to translate/correct some of messages? —Cybernenea11 (talk) 21 дечембрие 2018 16:25 (UTC) ::In the past I was collecting some translations of those messages on my wiki. You may try sending some translations via with the message name on the left, but I can't promise that Staff will update translations. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 22 дечембрие 2018 10:11 (UTC) :::Maybe later I will create a list of important messages that needs to be translated/corrected, and will try to send it to the Staff. Thank you for your help. —Cybernenea11 (talk) 22 дечембрие 2018 15:43 (UTC)